


Are you sick?

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias has caught Asana’s fever from a few days ago, and is struggling to find comfort from the sickness. Luca and Yukiya tease him for catching an illness from his girlfriend, while Klaus teaches the confused boys about tea and makes his brother a healing tea. Though, up in his room Asana has snuck in to deliver him a basket full of healing items. It leads to a very emotional and loving moment between the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sick?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Elias had been invited to Asana’s hometown during the lantern ceremony; it follows the Battle Sandwich and continues from the Autumn Spice events.

Dusk had fallen onto the sky, painting the sky in darkened amber. One by one, stars started to appear of the darkening sky, and the moonlight shining from the east farewelled the sun to the west.

The academy grounds were empty with only a slight breezing howling through the cracks and corners of the large castle. Inside the dorms, it was dinnertime.

Three long brown and wooden tables, covered in red cloths and candle centrepieces, mimicked the length of the dining room. Large red curtains bound by golden-tethered ropes blocked out the darkness of night and allowed hovering orbs of light to illuminate the decorative hall.

In the boys dorm, friends conversed over dinner, the clinking of plates and cutlery and the sound of a thousand different conversations infused with laughter shattered through the air. There wasn’t a single spot vacant on the long chairs to accommodate any other person, unless sitting on top of each other was a considerable option. 

Off to the side, a buffet table steamed with vegetables and meat. On the menu tonight, pork roast and beef and vegetables – crunchy baked potato glazed in olive oil infused with herbs, roasted pumpkin slices, mixed corn, beans, broccoli and peas, and lastly, a cabbage and cauliflower pilaf – an assortment of condiments, including a hot boat of gravy, sat on the end of the table.

Though, there was still a line of men, dressed in their casual costumes, waiting to stock a plate of food, Elias struggled to move his body. It felt weak, and the heat coming from the buffet table of delicious food made him feel even worse. His vision was blurry, and, although he wanted to eat, he couldn’t, but still he grabbed a small portion of each thing because the only way to get better was to keep his food and fluids up – at least, that is what the Dorm Mother had told him.

As he gathered a small plate of food, he felt a pressure rising in his nose. Quickly pulling his head away from the table of food, and grabbing a napkin off the bench – “Achoo!” – he had caught the sneeze before the spray and slimy contents contaminated dinner. Though, he had twisted screw up faces from the male students squared on his face as those around him shuffled to get away from the fever-ridden Goldstein.

“Tsk, children!” he muttered under his breath at the screwed up faces from the other male students, half of them he didn’t know their names.

Sluggishly, Elias found his way to the window-end head of the table on the table closest to the buffet table where Yukiya and Luca were eating.

Although Luca and himself squabbled a lot, they had respect for each other, especially after the events in the Tower of Sorrow many months ago where Elias beat him in a duel, not over the dragon-eye in Elias’s mind, but over Asana’s heart, and he only considered these two the best guys to have a decent dinner with, with the exception of Klaus.

“Achoo!” another sneeze escaped his nose as he made himself comfortable at the dinner table, his head hurting from the thunderous chatter and clinking, and his skin paling from the heat rising from the people and the food. 

Though, he completely trapped that sneeze to the confines of the paper-tissue, cleaning the contents of his nose and wiping away the slimy feeling between the bridge of his nose and upper lip.

“Are you sick?” Yukiya was a man of few expressions, but he’d never seen Elias sick before, so it was a new side to his roommate, and one he found quite amusing.

Glancing a look to Luca, who was chugging down his meal to break curfew, the two smirked, mocking the Goldstein as he struggled to find a cure for his illness.

Elias hadn’t been in the boy’s dorm over the last few days because he was taking care of his ill-riddened girlfriend after she had collapsed after class a few days ago – of course with the permission of both Dorm Mothers.

“Why is Asana not here taking care of you, that’s not nice,” Luca teased as he scoffed down his plate of roast and veggies. 

“...Shut up, the both of you. It will pass soon,” Elias’s voice was stifled under the mucus in his throat and the blocked nose restricting a comfortable air-flow inside his nose.

“It is so sweet that you’d make Asana feel better by taking that fever away from her pretty face, such a gentleman,” Yukiya’s shoulders trembled with a laugh as Luca’s affable teasing continued.

Elias picked through his deliciously-looking food slowly, though the thought of swallowing even a mouthful was enough to make his stomach churn in rejection, ignoring the taunts from his two so-called pals. 

Sniffling and struggling to inhale through his nose, and his headache growing to a migraine from the loud chatter and clinking of plates and cutlery, not to mention the slurping of food, like a terrible song, he had to leave as his vision started to grow weary and his body breaking into a hot sweat. “Ugh! I’m going to bed. Night you two.”

“Geez, he has it bad, huh?” Luca’s emerald eyes twitched at the rare sight of a broken-down Elias.

Walking out of the room and down the corridor headed for his room, Klaus had just came down from the staircase and headed for the dining room, but had spotted his little brother wandering back, looking like a hot mess.

“Are you sick?” he asked as Elias paced by in a slow snail-like movement.

Grunting a response to his older brother, the throbbing of his headache, the sweat covering his sweat and the blocked nose rendering him speechless and exhausted, the shade of his white and green-stripped pyjama bottoms faded up the stairs. 

“What’s up with him?” shrugging it off, Klaus gathered a plate of food and sat at the only vacant seat in the dining hall, next to Yukiya and Luca, the two still taunting and teasing the sick Elias in his absence, as good friends tend to do.

“So, he’s sick, is he?” the sound and sight of The Emperor had Yukiya and Luca reduced to a silence. ‘When did he come in?’ they telepathically thought.

“Seems he has caught a fever from his girlfriend slash buddy,” Luca hadn’t remained silent for long in Klaus’s presence, and mocked the adorable exchange of illness between Elias and Asana.

Yukiya remained silent, too scared to even tease Elias in the presence of Klaus. After all, he too was a big brother, and big brothers tend to only allow themselves to tease their younger brothers and felt it invasive if another person did the same – it was like a special privilege.

The Emperor had felt that way: Elias was his and his only to torment. Though, he had let this occasion slide, perhaps he was in a good mood or something, not even Klaus could answer why. “I see... * pfft * hahahahahahahaha,” he laughed at the thought of his little brother, besotted little brother, catching a fever from his girlfriend, it was too adorable.  
“I suppose I shall see if the besotted idiot has a cup of tea... after I finish eating dinner,” chugging down his food, though in a much more dignified and regal manner than Luca and the other guys in the dorm, Klaus chuckled.

“Cup of ... tea?” Yukiya looked surprised, the scariest person in the entire school talking about tea. “My mother used to brew soup for fevers?” That sounded more like a suggestion rather than a quirky fact.

“Nonsense, a blend of peppermint and lemon tea will bring his fever down and the lemon will provide a nice flavour. If tea is brewed in the correct way, it is just as soothing as a cup of tea and quicker to produce,” Klaus explained the herbal benefits of tea on sick people and was met with wide-eyed expressions from his little brother’s friends.

“Do the two of you not pay attention in magical medicine and pharmaceutics? If you did, you’d know that herbal teas are excellent medications to fevers, colds and other viruses.  
Peppermint, in particular, relives pressure from the head and encourages the body into a cool sweat to bring down soaring temperatures,” Klaus closed his eyes in exasperation having to teach the two younger-wizards about herbs, something they should be familiar with if they had paid attention in class. “Pay attention in class! Geez.”

Finally finishing his food, Klaus made haste on brewing a blend of peppermint and lemon tea for Elias’s fever, regardless if Elias refused to drink it or not. 

Elias wasn’t a huge fan of tea, for some reason he had never understood the connection between high society figures and tea drinking. Having been forced to drink tea, he had grown distaste for it, but he’d always accept a cup from Klaus, though he’d never fully drink it. Rather than used as a social tool, Klaus only made him a cup whenever he was sick, it was a symbol of thought and effort rather than a healing agent though.

As Klaus was busy brewing the tea, Asana had already made her way into the boys’ dorm. Using her broom, she flew onto the balcony and knocked on his window. Basket in hand and greeting Elias with a smile, he quickly let her in with a scolding look on his face at the fact she was breaking two fundamental rules – breaking curfew and sneaking into the boys dorm without permission.

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’d get into?” he scolded her in a harsh stuffy-whisper, as to not attract attention.

“Well, I can’t allow you to suffer from the fever I gave you. Besides, you took care of me, the least I can do is take care of you when you’re ill,” her justification couldn’t be argued and knowing she’d pester to stay, he let her in.

“What’s in the basket?” he inquired as he closed the window, allowing the moonlight to dance across her beautiful figure and dandelion-yellow satin pajama-gown. 

“Professor Merkulova lend me a few herbs and some morning-dew grass to make a soup for you. You probably haven’t eaten much, and the effects of the grass will help you bring that fever right down,” she presented a bowl of steamy soup that smelt and looked great.

“Achoo!” Elias caught the sneeze in his hand but some spray had fell onto her shoulder “...Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” she didn’t care at all and offered a soft blue-checked handkerchief to him. “Lay in bed, eat this and rest. You’ll feel a lot better soon.”

Asana had recovered from her bout with the fever and her voice had returned to the soothing and warm tone he, it was like the warm sun and her smile as radiant as ever, even in the dimly moon-lit room. 

Asana pulled his blankets back and ushered him under the covers, placing his pillows against the frame for comfort as he ate the soup. Unlike before, Elias stomach growled in raw hunger for the taste of the meal, and he gulped it down in haste.

“This is so good,” he loved Asana’s cooking, from the sweets to the savoury meals she’d make, she was a natural at it, and the soup lifted the dreadful-fever and brought him to comfort.

Scratching the last of the soup from the bowl, he placed the empty bowl on the table and took off his shirt, revealing his sweaty but masculine chest. Asana stayed by his side, but had he attention turned to the damp clothing she had wet to run over his body. 

“What if you get sick again?” Elias always concerned himself with her safety and health, shooting a glance at her as she prepared the damp cloth and started to dunk it in ice cold water.

“You’ll just have to take care of me again, won’t you?” she giggled and leaned in closer as he lay down on the soft bed, his head back against the plush pillows, and comfort relieving his body, a welcomed feeling from his recent unpleasantness.

It was the least she could do; after all he had taken good care of her while she was ill. Elias was so patient and kind that he’d grab anything she wanted – a glass of water, a blanket and he even stroked her hair to ease her into a sleep, and despite her warnings of him getting sick, he still kissed her head to convey his feelings of love – now it was her turn to return the favour.

Though, the sight of his bare and masculine chest in front of her had her hesitating to touch him. She felt herself grow hot at the sight of his handsome torso. Just as he was about to speak, their eyes widened at the sound of footsteps approaching the door. “Hide!” his whisper was quiet and the only place close enough to hide was under his blankets.

“Come closer,” he told her, spooning her in a tight embrace to make it appear as though it was his body only snugged under the blanket.

Frantically, he ushered Asana closer to his body, his hot body, hot not chest in temperature but in appearance too, her cheeks turned bright red as his slender yet robust, and sweaty, chest-muscles brushed against her back tightly. Soon, the shuffling stopped as time was up and the door flung open, they had hoped it was just Yukiya returning to his room.

However, a tall and blonde man walked in, it was Klaus with a white cup of hot tea in his hands with chocolate biscuits on the saucer. 

“I’ve made you peppermint and lemon tea to help with your fever,” he placed the cup of tea on the side table and Elias started to panic as he had left the empty bowl of soup and Asana’s basket out in the open, and Klaus’s perception could not be fooled. “Hope you feel better soon.”

Praying that his brother’s sharp eyes had betrayed him on this occasion, he watched Klaus’s back head towards the door, only to turn around with a mischievous grin and a suspicious glare directed under the blanket, exactly where Asana was hiding. 

“Don’t the two of you be too loud now,” he teased, having seen all the things Elias hoped he would miss, and his only reaction was a wily smile, cheeks flamed, as Klaus closed the door behind him.

“He... let us get away with that?” she asked curiously but relieved.

“We are lucky it was him and not the Dorm Mother,” Elias uncovered her head, loosening his grip around her body, and she returned to her task, though still stammering at the sight of his beautifully perfect chest, this was the first time she had seen it.

Leaning over his body, Asana grabbed for the cloth, though her face landed in a rather awkward place – her head was right near his “package”— and he felt his face grow hot as the pressure of her soft body climbed over his, and her face right near his "package".

Tension began to build as she touched his chest, rubbing the damp cloth over his sweaty body. Swallowing hard, she couldn’t look him in the eye as she gawked over his impressive body, trying to hide her reactions.

The cold sensation of the water on his skin and the soft texture of her skin over his chest made him shiver with pleasure. The rise and fall of his rib cage as he breathed calmly, she couldn’t stop herself from being captivated by the sight. 

He was so very fit, his muscles were well-toned and symmetrical, separating his body perfectly. He wasn’t too big or too small, his size was slender and robust, firm and hard, but impressive and beautiful – it was too difficult for her to think of their description. At the touch, she could feel how firm his muscles were and how well-toned they were too.   
She traced the ridges of his pecs with the damp cloth – hairless, smooth-skinned, well-toned and firm and his nipples were well sized and coloured light brown – down to the firm and well-toned bumps and curves of his six-pack, he flinched as the cold water tickled his midsection, and spilling down to the hem of his pants, curling over the ridge of his bone separating his pelvis and abdomen. 

As she blankly concentrated on cooling his body down, her thoughts were wandering about how impressive he might look under his pants too, and at that she stopped rubbing the cloth over his body and backed away. 

“What’s wrong?” Elias concerned by her dramatic reaction, his head felt dizzy as he glanced quickly at her.

“Careful!” rushing back to his side, she held his head straight as his eyes jittered from the spinning feeling, though it wasn’t as bad as before, just a little wobble from the drowsiness. “I... just felt really embarrassed, touching you like that.”

He gently smiled, she was too adorable sometimes. “I... liked it. It was... soothing,” he couldn’t tell if he was stuttering or drowsy. 

“You did? But that’s because you were cooled down,” she floundered for an excuse.

“No. It was your touch, it felt nice,” looking into her eyes, he felt himself heat up and saw her face was red. 

Their eyes locked in place, he curled his arms around her waist as she sat to the side of his bed, her soft and delicate body was so close to him, and he could feel her sweet breath on his skin.

“Do...do you feel any better?” she perplexedly asked unable to move her eyes away from his handsome charm.

“Just... a little drowsy,” his eyes struggled to stay open as the medicine kicked in.

“You should lay down and sleep, okay?” Asana gently lowered his body down onto the blankets and decided to rest with him. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Stay... until the sun rises?” his words started to slur, as his eyes remained closed. 

Holding up his arms to Asana, she accepted the invite into his embrace. Gently resting against his body, she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before whispering into his ear “I love you, Elias.”

“I...wuv...you...too,” he drifted off into a sleep with his arms wrapped around Asana, holding her close like a teddy bear. 

Smiling at his cuteness, she rested her head against his chest, her fingers dancing over his six pack and the slow beat of his heart beat providing the music, as she felt her own consciousness drift away. 

She placed a kissed on his right breast pec, closed her eyes and felt her body relax into a slumber.


End file.
